


Some Stuff Has Changed

by AoKise DaiKi (DigimonDestined)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Eventual AoKise, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kaijo Aomine, M/M, Pre-Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Slow Build, Slow Romance, aokise - Freeform, lots of stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/pseuds/AoKise%20DaiKi
Summary: Long story short, Aomine makes up with Kise, transfers to Kaijo, (thank fuck Satsuki followed him) and then returns to enjoying life as usual. Kise is inexplicably delighted.It takes the both of them ridiculously long to realize excatly how much time they spend together, the stupidity of the things they do, and how... some stuff has changed.





	Some Stuff Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> (Formerly known as Love at First Fight!) But I've rearranged.... a lot of stuff, meaning I have a more defined plotline in my head xD  
> The idea's pretty much the same; this is still my happy-ever-after ending for Aomine and Kise, (and everyone else) :p  
> I hope you enjoy!

Aomined continued waited. Leaning back into a wall of the sporting complex with his head resting on the smooth concrete, he flexed his fingers.

Haizaki had completely had it coming, intentionally seeking out Kise's injury to worsen it, and- _oh yeah_ , trying to assault him like the little spiteful loser he was.

Aomine hadn't been too surprised when Haizaki had charged forwards. But in his mouth, there'd been this little gleeful hot burst of, _Wow, you're really asking for it? F_ _ine by me,_   where he had to bite down a smirk before he'd sidestepped, then retaliated.

The aftertaste of satisfaction over a victory still lingering on his tongue was as familiar as it wasn't. He'd pretty much only regained it when Tetsu had knocked him off his high horse and onto his ass, but now- it was sweeter than ever.

Aomine didn't regret shit.

But nearly a minute later, there'd been a tiny vibration against his leg so he pulled out his phone, read:

_C_ _an you invite Ki-chan over? I wanna congratulate him!_

_I'll bring you guys stir fry_

_i_ _f you don't do it_

_I'll send your mai-chan receipts to your mom ;)_

Which was why he was stuck here.

The doors of the sporting facility suddenly swung open, spilling light onto the ground. Right away, Aomine knew it was them and not spectators because of their matching jackets and their identical overjoyed expressions as they chattered incessantly. He distinctively recognized the lanky unorthodox shooter, the loud little shit who could've been Wakamatsu's brother, the tall center-

Kise. Then there was _Kise_.

Lifting his chin, Aomine took in his flushed face, the messy strands of gold sticking up, like they'd been carelessly pushed out of his eyes and in success, accidentally plastered onto his forehead, and the exhilaration charged in his amber eyes.

He limped in the back of the group, slightly leaning on the short prickly captain. He seemed be playing off all the attention his teammates offered, with a modest laugh and dismissive head shake.

Aomine had a feeling the disregard for his teammates' compliments was genuine.

After all, Haizaki had stolen his girl and his dignity more than once. His win had been long overdue.

He'd be celebrating it as a personal victory, along with the team's.

Kicking off the wall, Aomine strolled forwards. He tingled with mild satisfaction as they unsteadily bumped into each other like sheep before finally stopping, shooting him mixed expressions ranging from awe to annoyance. In return, he only really focused on Kise who apparently having just noticed him, judging by the way he gaped.

His supportive captain rolled his eyes and grunted something under his breath before he grasped a handful of Kise's hair and yanked, eliciting a loud yelp from the junior.

Chuckling, Aomine made to move forwards and the wave of teammates parted, but waited on the sidelines evidently curious. Ignoring Kise's indignant squawking, Kasamatsu met Aomine's gaze unflinchingly.

"Hey senpai," Aomine stopped a few feet from them. He inclined his chin, albeit grudgingly. "I kinda need Kise for a couple of hours. That all right with you?"

Kise's head snapped to Aomine, his eyes wide like an owl's.

His senior cocked his head to the side. The corners of his mouth curved up. "Alright."

Aomine merely blinked when the guy promptly untangled his supportive arm from Kise, and gifted a heavy nudge that sent the blond stumbling forwards, cursing under his breath.

Aomine swiftly stepped forwards and ducked under one of Kise's outstretched arms. Perhaps out of instinct, he felt Kise steady himself by wrapping the limb around his neck,  hand scrunching the material of his winter jacket for purchase. Without a second thought, Aomine snaked his other arm around Kise's waist, clasped a hip, and pulled so their shoulders bumped, then reached up and closed his free hand around Kise's wrist. The warm emanating from the skin trapped under his fingers caught him off guard.

The blond released a sharp breath equally startled, if not more.

"Well..." Kasamatsu acknowledged Aomine with an almost indifferent nod. "He's all yours now."

Kise's head whipped around to the senior. "Wait senpai- I don't- he- you can't just-"

"Sorry Kise," Kasamatsu raised his hands to feign regret. "Kaijo kinda has a victory to celebrate. Now don't forget, just because it's the weekend, doesn't mean you can miss practice tomorrow. We'll see you then." The rest of the team chuckled and began calling out their own sarcastic farewells, all kindling that renewed Kise's spirit.

Kasamatsu shot Aomine a warning, _take good care of him_ look and turned away, beginning to lead his team away. Kise gave one last pitiful, pleading cry, still half-heartedly struggling against Aomine's arms.

"Hey, stop that. You'll hurt your leg more." snapped Aomine, irritated more so for his own behalf rather than the other's. Goddammit, he could have been doing something _productive_ like sleeping instead of standing here like some sort of dumb bodyguard. _Stupid Kise, stupid Satsuki_ \- _Damn them both._

Kise side-eyed him, healthily unimpressed. But he seemed to have run out of defenses because he allowed Aomine to urge him forwards and began walking. They'd only just left the premises when he finally raised his voice. "Exactly where are we going?"

"Does it matter?" Aomine kept his eyes up, trying to retrace his path to the bus stop he used earlier. But the dark made it harder. And apparently, Kise wanted to as well.

"I don't know whether this is too hard for you to comprehend, but I prefer not being kidnapped, _thanks_."

It wasn't the snark that irked Aomine and made him reactively snap back, "And I don't know whether you know, but I didn't exactly volunteer to babysit you!.

"Oh, so you think I _want_ you here?"

"Whatever, tell it to your reliable teammates!" Aomine shot back, more than happy to return fire. "Oh, wait, I'm _sorry_ , I forgot they wanted to party _without_ you."

When Kise didn't immediately snap back as expected, Aomine's breath caught.

"That was _mean_." muttered Kise tersely, laced with a hint of his old whining.

Some sort of drawstring released inside Aomine, where his shoulders went lax and the weird clotting in his chest dissolved. Kise puffed out his cheeks, apparently.... pouting. ( _Did he still do that?_ ) "Oh, and by the way, _you're an ass_."

"That I am," Aomine agreed without shame, still feeling inexplicably relieved. "Good we got that finally straightened out."

Kise let out a promising snort. "You haven't changed at all, huh Aominecchi?"

At the old nickname, Aomine glanced over. He was welcomed by a soft, fond smile that was only hastily covered up with an over-exaggerated roll of the eyes when Kise realized Aomine was looking. Feeling slightly encouraged, Aomine dropped his voice a few notes to a low, teasing drawl. "Which would be a good thing?"

The small forward shifted his arm so the crook accommodated Aomine and his neck more comfortably. He scrutinized Aomine thoughtfully. The corners of his mouth pulled up in a coy smile. "Maybe."

"Wanna elaborate?"

"Not until you tell me where we're going." Kise cleared his throat non-comitially, thought the twinkle didn't leave his eyes. 

Oh right. Satsuki's threat, reason he was here.

Aomine loosened his grip on Kise's wrist, resentfully digesting how much unfairly warmer he was. "Satsuki wants to see you again. Told me to bring you over so she could congratulate you, catch up- something like that."

Kise's expression brightened like a child promised sweets. "I can't wait to see Momoicchi again!" He shook his head, beaming. "It's been forever since we've hung out!"

"You saw her, like, two months ago at our game."

"Precisely! _A_ _ges_ ago!"

Aomine pointedly ignored the idiotic statement. "You know, you haven't see me for the same amount of time." Under a, _What's your point?_ look, he sighed. "How come you greet me with, ' _wahhhhhhh senpai, Idon'twannabewithhim',- "_

 _"_ I do __not__ sound like that _."_

"-but you turn into a fawning fangirl over the mention of _Satsuki?_ "

Kise stared at him. Said, "Because you're _Aominecchi_."

As if it were some sort of glaringly obvious fact and he was an exquisite idiot for not knowing.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Never mind."

"But-"

"Why d'ya ask?" Kise's eyebrows waggled. "I know, you're jealous of Momoicchi!"

Aomine faked gagging.

"I think I heard a _yes,_ yeah Aominecchi?"

"You really do think highly of yourself, don't you?" Aomine released Kise's wrist in favor of further ruining his hair.

"Stop that! Between you and Kasamatsu-senpai, I'm gonna go bald!"

"Hey, that way, you might actually look-"

" _Finish that and I'll skin you_."

Naturally, Aomine waited until his exhale slipped into the air before obnoxiously tacking on, "... _good for once_!"

Who said fending off feral four-year olds with one hand was hard?  _Pssh._

* * *

Aomine finally abandoned all physical contact with Kise when they shuffled onto the porch. While the blond dried his shoes on the welcoming mat quietly, he twisted his key into the lock, and threw his shoulder into the door, stiff as usual.

"Huh. Everything looks the same." Kise commented, sliding his bag off his shoulders and onto the floor. Aomine wracked his brain, trying to remember the details of the last sleepover they'd had. He came up with a fuzzy cloud of indistinct possibilities, which pretty much meant _no fucking idea_.

"Go sit down and set up." He shrugged his jacket off.

"And here I was thinking you'd finally become old enough to hang your clothes up."

"Hey shut up!" Aomine moved away, kicking his shoes off. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught how the blond smirked as he tossed his own jacket onto their little pile.

Satsuki's absence was evident, (door being locked and all), but yet again, he cursed Kise's shit leg in his head. _Would've been nice to go for a quick game, kill some time._

Though Kise seemed perfectly fine with chilling inside. As he made his way into the living room, Aomine headed into the kitchen to grab two cans of Pocari Sweat. He walked through the doorway connecting the living room, and paused.

Impressively enough, Kise had discovered a way to maximize his space consumption. Lying down on the couch, head on one armrest, feet over the other, the two controllers lying on his stomach standing out against the blue of his jersey, his eyes were glued to the console's slow boot up.

"Comfortable, aren't you?" mocked Aomine, placing both drinks on the coffee table in between Kise and the TV. Then, without the slightest bit of sympathy, he turned around and shoved Kise's feet. Who let out an indignant squawk. "Aominecchi!"

"Move over, you selfish prick."

Kise sniffed. He pushed himself up into a proper sitting position, letting the controllers tumble into his lap, and bent his legs, spitefully giving up minimal couch space. He gave Aomine an offhand sneer that conveyed, " _There. Wanna say something about it?"_

Aomine merely snorted. He sat down and threw his shoulder into Kise's legs so that the blond let out a yelp and folded them further. When an expected glare revealed itself, Aomine grinned as charmingly as he could. "Hey, you asked for it."

Kise pouted. "Who's the prick now?"

"You are?"

"Wrong answer." Kise stretched his arms languidly. He casually relaxing his legs again, right over Aomine's lap.

Perhaps it was because not even Wakamatsu was stupid enough to do something like this, (not that Aomine would ever let grossface ever get this close, _eww_ ), Aomine stared at the limbs atop of him for a long moment. His brows knitted, and in a betrayed voice, said, "You are _provoking_ me."

"Yes I am." Kise carefully scrolled down the options to select a mission, clearing finding the other to be of little concern. "Pricks like you are naturally easy to provoke."

"Again," With both hands, Aomine gestured to all of himself. " _not_ a prick. In fact, y'know what?- I'm even going to be generous; I'll give you two seconds to move your stupid legs, or I'll break them both."

Kise shook his head, and smiled winningly.  "Uh-uh sweetheart,"

Aomine stiffened.

"See, now that would be wrong." Kise said sweetly. "Because breaking people's legs would definitely make you a prick."

"Ah, I see," Aomine nodded understandingly. "So to break your legs- "

"-and be a prick,"

"-or to not break your legs-"

" -and not be a prick? Yes, _that is the question_."

"Hmmm..." Aomine tapped his chin and feigned deliberation. "Hard decision."

"Isn't it?" Kise deadpanned. He made his character hop onto his mount and began riding away from Aomine's. "But I can help you out. You see, my leg's already injured."

"So I should put you out of your misery?" Aomine made his character chase after Kise's with a sword. Shame the blade passed through harmlessly.

The actual Kise laughed. "Or you could comfort me and make me feel better and generally just not be your prick self."

"You'd like that, you spoiled little princess, wouldn't you?"

" _Maaayyybbbeeee._ " The dubbed drew out the word childishly. When Aomine snickered, Kise's eyes flashed mischievously. "You know, 'the prick and the princess' does have a nice ring."

Aomine finally gave up their little act, dropped his controlled on the coffee table, and leaned his upper body over to tickle Kise, to get him to, "Shut up." Kise squirmed underneath him, laughs and protests mixed. "Ao-ha- Ahominecchi- Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Aomine built his resolve to give Kise breathing problems.

They continued whatever you wanted to call it for a while. Kise kept pathetically laugh-crying, " _Mercy oh great Aomine-sama!_ ", while Aomine, sadistically smirking, teased, " _S_ _ay it again!"_ and fiercely glided his fingers over Kise's ribs again and again. It was a while before they broke away, (Kise gasping for air, Aomine leaning back into the couch, self-satisfied beyond thought) and matured enough to revive their neglected characters.

Back against the couch, Aomine dropped his feet onto the coffee table. Kise returned to lying down. This time, on his side, with both legs curled up.

And his head in Aomine's lap.

When it happened, Aomine had merely let out a grunt. How the fuck could Kise be comfortable- he could feel the tip of the blond's shoulder gently digging into his thigh.

But Kise didn't bring it up, so he didn't either.

Every now and again during an easy mission, he would find himself absentmindedly threading a hand through messy blond strands, rearranging them over and over again, button mashing with the other.

"Hey, I've finally found a way for you to be useful." Aomine dealt with a horde of petty thieves while Kise's character continued scouring for their stolen goods. "Your cheek makes a helluva a controller stand.

" _Moooooh,_ Aominecchi." Kise's gaze was pasted onto the TV. He blew a spurt of air upwards, said, "You got my bangs in my face. I can't see anything." Effectively taking out the last of the enemies, Aomine stretched smugly. He reached down, pulled said strands away from Kise's eyes, and tucked them behind the soft curve of his ear.

"All better princess?"

"Yes." Kise mumbled, apparently pleased with himself. Aomine rolled his eyes. "Thanks for serving me again, my knight in shinning armor."

"Again? When was the first time?"

"When you punched the shit out of Shougo-kun, silly."

Aomined started. _T_ _he fuck? H_ _ow did you know?_ Carefully asked, "What?"

"Which by the way, I'm still very mad at you for." Kise scowled, still concentrating on wrecking havoc into the tiny village. "I mean come on, I already humiliated him with the game. You beating him up was just overkill."

Incredulous, Aomine tore the controller out of Kise's hands and tossed it away, hitting the carpet with a dull _thump_. The blond let out a whine, and finally rolled over, turning his head up. "The fuck are you saying?" Aomine growled, glaring back down into puzzled amber. "Do you realize he wanted to _hurt_ you?"

Even Kise couldn't have been too thick to understand the concept.

"Shougo-kun has always wanted to hurt me." He grinned dryly. "Would've been the first time he got what he wanted."

"You stupid idiot- why are you taking this like a joke?"

"I'm not!" Kise stretched calmly, throwing his arms behind his head and arching his back up. "Taking it as a joke would've been me laughing over at you for caring. And honestly?" The rueful smile that danced onto his lips caught Aomine off guard. "You'll never know how obnoxiously pleased I am, with what you did, because my foot hurt like a _bitch_." He sheepishly laughed. "I know I definitely would've liked to watch you destroy him."

"So? Why the hell would you be mad at me for?!"

"I'm only mad at you, _for you_." Kise strained the last two words as if they would make more sense. "What if the officials found out? You'd be in so much trouble!" When he scratched his head, accidently brushing against Aomine's thigh, Aomine stared at the spot until Kise plowed on. "I mean, worse case scenario, you could've been arrested!"

"So?" Aomine's hand tightened around his sole controller. He tried not to hurl it away. "Would you rather have me just sit back, let you get your little princess ass kicked?"

"Aominecchi," Kise looked at him reproachfully, pursing his lips. "I'm not as weak as you might think." Aomine wasn't quite able to distinguish the reason he frowned. "And I was with my teammates. He wouldn't have been able to hurt me."

"I'm not an idiot you know! I knew you had your team." _Bleh-you really think they could've stopped him? I mean, I did it so well!_ Externally, he grumbled, "And I know you're not weak. Anything but it."

Gaze brightening drastically, Kise let out a pleased huff. "Then why'd you do it?" He tilted his chin back expectantly. Aomine tried not to focus on his exposed neck, choosing to reach across the table for a drink instead, awkwardly trying not to jolt the other. He took a long, hard swig _._

Only when his lungs felt like they were going to collapse, did he mumble, "Because I wanted to. It felt good when my knuckles introduced themselves to his ugly face, felt good when I watched him drop and hit the ground." He paused, struggling to put the thoughts into words. "He deserved it right? But I knew you'd be too much of a goody two shoes to ever hit anyone. So I just punched him for you."

"Yeah?"

Aomine looked back down. He was met with a goofy wide grin, all sparkling amber eyed, and on a whole new level of stupid.

He cleared his throat forcibly. Gruffly mumbled, "Yeah."

Kise smiled wider.

They returned to stabbing through enemy hordes in a new content silence.

In which, the quiet _click_ didn't immediately register in Aomine's brain. Though the appreciative, " _Well, well well_ -" did.

Aomine automatically made to stand, completely having forgotten Kise's position. His arm reactively jerked up for balance, and in success, spilling his drink onto his pants, the couch, and Kise, who let out a yelp and instantly threw himself off the couch.

Aomine plunked the dripping can onto the coffee table and staggered to a stand too, cursing loudly.

"- now what do we have here?" Momoi propped herself against the doorframe with a delighted air.

"Satsuki, delete it, _delete it_!"

"Why? You guys look so cute together!"

"I was- I just- Oi, Kise!" Aomine turned to the other boy imploringly. "Say something!

Kise helpfully mumbled, "I have to wash my shirt before it stains!" and dashed out off the room before Aomine could even formulate a protest.

"No wait!"

"Dai-chan has t-shirts in the closet beside the bathroom! And get him a pair of pants while you're at it!" Momoi shouted. She turned to Aomine and smiled the way a snake might, right before it devoured its prey. "So, what were you saying?"

Aomine deflated.


End file.
